


The Child of Bast

by cutthroatfics



Series: ANTI Drabbles [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Bottom Erik Killmonger, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Festivals, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Smut, Surrogacy, T'Challa fucking people in the avatar state, Top T'Challa (Marvel), Trans Character, Trans Erik Killmonger, Trans Male Character, Trans N'Jobu, Trans W'Kabi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Knotting, Vaginal Sex, Wakandan religious fesitvals, Worldbuilding, surrogacy ritual, wakandan fashion, wakandan gender politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: Bast is a warrior goddess and a goddess of protection.Her avatar Damisa-Sarki, the Panther, enacts her will but she is also a goddess of fertility and this is N'Jadaka's chance to get the family he wants and maybe even the Panther himself.





	The Child of Bast

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the fertility festival at Bubastis in the kingdom of ancient Egypt and this line from the American Gods show,
> 
> "You were once a girl with your own teeta, who when the Nile was full and flooded told you stories of Egypt old. Stories of the Wolf, and the Jackal, the Red Wind and the Child of Bast."
> 
> Please do not duplicate this work without my permission and if you write something inspired by this please put me in the inspired by section so I can read it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and the mistakes are my own.

The banks of the river Nyanza were full and flooded. Schools of fresh, succulent fish had grown fat and made easy prey for fishermen and other wildlife. The grain in the Alkami fields grew tall and plentiful. The oxen were well fed, feasting on the ripeness of the land. Many of the nation's cats hunted fat mice in the fields and farmers, hunters and craftsman gathered the bounty of their blessings and prepared the goods for celebration.

 

The cult of Bast held a massive fesitval for the nation to share in the blessings the goddess had given Wakanda. For two weeks its citizens sampled the bounty that came from Her; the vibranium they sold to educate the scholars in Birnin Azzaria, the wealth and good health of the nation, and the protection Damisa Sarki enacted in her name. The fesitival was both to give thanks to both Bast and Damisa Sarki and to grant one lasting fortune upon the people of the kingdom through her avatar.

 

Preyy sat a dead rat at N'Jadaka's feet. She stared at him for a few moments then yowled when he didn't eat her gift. “I don't want the damn–” N'Jadaka said until Preyy swiped at him.

 

“What the fuck? Who you trying to scratch, you lil bitch?”

 

“N'Jadaka.” N'Jobu reprimanded with a frown before reaching down to pick up the cat.

 

“That ain't my fault!” N'Jadaka said as he got off the couch and followed his baba into the kitchen. “You know she don't like me.”

 

“I think you both would get along a lot more if you weren't so similar.” N'Jobu said sitting Preyy onto the ground of their terrace. The townspeople below looked up and waved to the princes and N'Jobu waved back as the fesitival goers moved on. “Are you going to the festival, N'Jadaka?”

 

N'Jadaka narrowed his eyes at his father's tone. “Why?”

 

“I am not getting any younger, my son.” N'Jobu said with a sigh as he turned to face his son. “I would like grandchildren. Preferably before I join the ancestors.”

 

“Not this again.” N'Jadaka grimaced. “Come on, Baba. I told you–”

 

“This is the perfect opportunity, N'Jadaka. You were concieved during this fesitival,” N'Jobu reminded him and N'Jadaka wished he was anywhere else. “Damisa Sarki is enacting Bast's will–”

 

N'Jadaka snorted. “That's what they calling it now?”

 

“That is blasphemous,” N'Jobu said clicking his tongue and N'Jobu looked on as N'Jadaka asked Bast forgivenes. “Damisa Sarki is fufilling his role as the child of Bast. A whole new generation of children will be born to Wakandas who have asked Bast for help. A child such as yourself.”

 

N'Jadaka squirmed walking back inside. “I know all that.”

 

“Do you?” N'Jobu asked allowing Preyy to run inside as he closed the terrace door and followed N'Jadaka. “This chance only comes so many times, N'Jadaka. Can you truly not accept this blessing? Bast will provide and Damisa Sarki will–”

 

“Fuck me until I'm bred.” N'Jadaka finished.

 

“Well, yes.”

 

“Alright, Baba.” N'Jadaka sighed. “I'll do it.”

 

N'Jobu rolled his eyes. “You should have been an actor, N'Jadaka. These theatrics are impressive.” N'Jadaka scowled at his father. “The whole of Birnin Zana has seen you chase after Damisa Sarki as you try to pull the Panther's tail,”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Take his chance to sample what you desire, so you can finally gain the conviction you have everywhere else.” N'Jobu finished.

 

“You just want cute grandbabies.” N'Jadaka said unimpressed.

 

“I just said that, didn't I?” N'Jobu said with a bright smile. N'Jadaka frowned but N'Jobu grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards his bedroom. “I made some adjustment to the traditional garmets and have laid them out for you.” N'Jobu said as he gently pushed N'Jadaka into his room. “Remember do not wear anything underneath.” N'Jobu said as he closed the door behind himself.

 

“Bast's balls.” N'Jadaka cursed.

 

“I heard that, N'Jadaka! Do you want Sobek to devour you in the afterlife?” N'Jobu called through his door.

 

“No, Baba.” N'Jadaka said as he removed his shirt. “Sorry, Baba.”

 

“Hurry, I want some of those cakes with the jelly inside them and they always run out before I can get some.” N'Jadaka rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes. He felt along his chest for his scars and grimaced when he looked at the garment.

 

“Its a fucking dress.” N'Jadaka hissed.

 

It was actually a white kurta with beautiful golden embroidery and it was more T'Challa's style than his. He really wanted to shove the damn thing in his closet and act like he never saw it but his baba was so excited to see him in it. He sighed and pulled his pants and boxer briefs off and gave a passing thought to shaving but if Damisa Sarki didn't like a little fur with his box he could choke.

 

He couldn't be the first dude to come before Damisa Sarki with some hair on his pussy.

 

“He can fucking deal.” N'Jadaka said to himself as he pulled the kurta over his shoulders.

 

N'Jadaka frown as he tried to put his arms through the sleeves but they weren't there. Instead, the raised scars and bronze skin of his arms were bare. The neck of the kurta was cut so that it rested flat on his shoulders, unlike the traditional high neck the outfit usually had. The buttons started in the center of the garment and trailed down to just below his navel so he could show as much of his chest as he pleased. It also didn't hurt that the kurta held tightly to his frame and showed off the plump curve of his ass.

 

He smiled. “Adjustments, huh?”

 

He slipped on the gold slippers at the foot of his bed and stepped out of his room. N'Jobu looked up as he stepped out and gave a worried look to N'Jadaka's face but when he smiled when N'Jadaka gave one of his own.

 

“Do you like it?” N'Jobu said coming over to him. “I tried to think about what you prefer and–”

 

“It's perfect, Baba.” N'Jadaka said as he turned around. “What do you think?”

 

N'Jobu hummed. “I think you should let down your hair. I always think you look beautiful but you are not trying to merely have Damisa Sarki for a _moment_ ,” He said sitting N'Jadaka down as he pulled the elastic off of his hair. “You are trying to _keep_ him.”

 

“And you think this going to work?” N'Jadaka said as his father arranged his hair on his head.

 

He winced and his father clicked his tongue. “Stay still. Have you always been so tender headed?”

 

N'Jadaka wisely stayed silent as his father finished arranging his hair. His kimoyo band lit up and he opened his the message from his communication bead.

 

“W'Kabi?” N'Jobu said he slipped on his own shoes.

 

“Yeah,” N'Jadaka said as he signed, Be there in a minute, with his hand and his kimoyo bead sent the message. “I'm meeting him.”

 

“Good luck then, my son.” N'Jobu said as he left.

 

N'Jadaka smoothed his hands over his scars as he left their apartments and moved through the crowd. The festival of Bast was held before the end of dry period. The people of the panther cult would go all out and exalt Bast and the panther goddess would bless them with fruitful crops and quicken the womb of everyone who desired a child.

N'Jadaka had wanted a child since he himself was a child and when he had his first cycle and had come to his father to ask about it his Baba has shared stories of being pregnant with him. It had been an eye-opening experience sharing in the rite of passage of his first blood and hearing stories of his father's.

 

“N'Jadaka!” W'Kabi said as he waved him over.

 

N'Jadaka rolled his eyes but he joined his friend at one of the vendors. W'Kabi was struggling as he tried to pay for sweets for his son, Oyame, as the boy kept grabbing W'Kabi's kimoyo band.

 

“Oyame,” W'Kabu said with a frown.

 

“It's okay man, I got you.” N'Jadaka said as he waved his kimoyo band over the vendor's kimoyo reader.

 

“Thank you, my friend.” W'Kabi said adjusting Oyame on his hip. “He is very active.”

 

“Yeah they are at that age.” N'Jadaka said as he signaled for the vendor to prepare something for him. “You should have seen Shuri.”

 

“I did see Shuri,” W'Kabi said with a shudder. “I hope I only get a regular genius out of him. I can hardly handle him now,” W'Kabi said as Oyame tried to reach the ground and he pulled him back on his hip. “Just yesterday he tried to climb on one of the rhinos. We were both lucky Okoye was not there.”

 

N'Jadaka paid the vendor and grabbed his food as the vendor handed it to him. “A free dessert for you my prince.” The vendor said handing over one of the pastries covered in a fine powdered sugar. “May Bast bless your union today.” He said as he handed him two of the wrapped pastries.

 

“What?” N'Jadaka said as the vendor took another customer.

 

W'Kabi laughed at his friend. “I think they are to give you strength for Damisa Sarki. He is quite a,” W'Kabi opened his mouth but then he thought better of what he was going to say and N'Jadaka thanked Bast for the miracle. “Rigorous lover.”

 

N'Jadaka grimaced as he bit into spicy, crisp flesh of the chicken he had ordered. “I don't want to hear all that man.”

 

“Perhaps you should,” W'Kabi said gesturing towards his face and his own scars and white paint but N'Jadaka knew his face was adorned with black. It was an invitation; a mark of consent and desire telling Damisa Sarki that he wanted to be taken; that N'Jadaka wanted his cock and his seed. “You are going to see him after all. A little advice wouldn't hurt.”

 

“You right.” N'Jadaka said with a sigh. “Baba was impregnated by the last Panther and he doesn't know how the new one handles the fertility thing”

 

“You can say sex ritual, N'Jadaka.” W'Kabi said with a laugh. “That is what it is. It has been in our culture for longer than Wakanda has been a nation.”

 

“How is Damisa Sarki during the ritual?” N'Jadaka asked.

 

“Finally.” W'Kabi said with a laugh. He handed Oyame another pastry and watched the child take a bite of it. “He was very methodical. I had never had a cock inside me, you know. Oyoke and I–”

 

“Can I have the abridged version of hearing about Okoye's vagina?” N'Jadaka said with a frown.

 

“But you want to hear about mine?” W'Kabi said raising an eyebrow.

 

“A'ight, I get the point.” N'Jadaka said rolling his eyes.

 

“He prepared me rather clinically but it was almost dusk on the last day and I was sure he was too tired even bother. But I had a wonderful time.” W'Kabi said with a dazed look.

 

“That good huh?” N'Jadaka said widening his eyes.

 

“Better,” W'Kabi said with a wistful sigh. “It was my first cock you know. I begged Okoye to get one afterward”

 

“Man, you did not ask your girlfriend to go get a cock,” N'Jadaka said laughing.

 

W'Kabi laughed too. “I did. It wasn't a proud moment. The procedure is minimally invasive if you are wondering. The vibranium binds the flesh, like that–” W'Kabi snapped his fingers and few cats on the street gave him an unimpressed look. “I was thinking about getting one for a few years and having them remove it, myself.”

 

“Okay,” N'Jadaka said taking another bite of his food. “That's nasty. But you ain't fucking with me right?”

 

“I had to text Okoye to take me home because I had come so many times and so much my legs cramped and I could not walk.” W'Kabi said seriously.

 

“Oh fuck.” N'Jadaka groaned and he felt himself grow wet at the thought. “I ain't know he was putting it down like that. I would have _been_ signed up to get knocked up then.”

 

“It is understandable,” W'Kabi said with a nod. “If it had not been for Oyame and Okoye's insistence that we wait before having another, I would let Damisa Sarki pump me full of triplets every year.”

 

“I gotta go.” N'Jadaka said as he walked away.

 

W'Kabi laughed as he called after him. “Have fun with Damisa-Sarki, N'Jadaka.”

 

N'Jadaka groaned as the people around him started to wish him luck with knowing looks on their face.

He was going to fucking kill W'Kabi.

 

 _Oyame would be fine,_ he thought to himself, _Okoye is enough for anybody._

 

N'Jadaka had been to the temple before but it seemed huge with no one else in it. There was no one on the dias in the center of the temple. Damisa-Sarki hadn't returned and N'Jadaka gave thanks to Bast as he quickly set down the bag of pastries and walked to the middle of the massive altar.

 

The vibranium of the floor glowed a calm blue and he focused on it as his face went ruddy. He sank to his knees and faced the front of the temple. Careful of the hem of his kurta he pulled the fabric over his ass and lowered himself in supplication.

 

He pressed his flused face to cool stone of the dais and tried to calm down as his pussy started leaking. _What am I doing_ , N'Jadaka thought as he arched his back to put more of his holes on display. He wanted Damisa-Sarki. He wanted that fat cock in him more than he wanted air to breathe and food to eat. He'd drink nothing but his cum for all of eternity. He'd–

 

“That is not necessary,” Damisa-Sarki said as he came out his meditative stance. N'Jadaka jumped but stayed facing the stardust marble of the temple's vibranium floors. Damisa-Sarki inhaled loudly and N'Jadaka shook as his pussy soaked his thick thighs. “You are ripe,” Damisa-Sarki growled as he lowered himself to kneel beside him. N'Jadaka looked toward him and groaned when he spotted the thick length of Damisa-Sarki's cock.

 

“Fuck...” N'Jadaka whimpered as precome slid down Damisa-Sarki's massive, thick cock. He was a conduit of a fertility goddess and it showed. His dick was big enough to ruin N'Jadaka's cunt until only he could be satisfied with it. N'Jadaka moaned as desire dripped down his legs from where he was warm and ready for that fat dick. “Damisa-Sarki,”

 

“I will give you what you desire,” Damisa-Sarki said but N'Jadaka frowned. The voice was wrong. It wasn't the pleasant timber it normally was. I was old and deep and larger than Damisa-Sarki could ever be. _Damisa-Sarki is a servant of Bast_ , his father said, _He is fulfilling the role of the Child of Bast._ N'Jadaka's eyes widened.

 

Damisa-Sarki lowered his mouth to N'Jadaka's juicy cunt and lapped at his lips. N'Jadaka cursed and Damisa-Sarki spread his thighs wider as he flicked N'Jadaka's clit with his thumb and fingers. N'Jadaka's hole bloomed around Damisa-Sarki's tongue and he twisted his clever tongue deep into his wetness.

 

“Fuck,” N'Jadaka cried brokenly as Damisa-Sarki manhandled his thighs even wider to get better access to eat his pussy. “That shit good, huh? Eat that shit–” N'Jadaka wailed as Damisa-Sarki flipped him over like he weighed nothing and dived back into his pussy as it opened up for him. “Yeah. Yeah. Fuck.” N'Jadaka cried as he gushed his first orgasm onto Damisa-Sarki's hot tongue.

 

N'Jadaka shuddered up into Damisa-Sarki's mouth as he worked him through his orgasm. He pulled off and his beard was wet with N'Jadaka's juices. Damisa-Sarki leaned up and sank a thick finger into N'Jadaka's sopping cunt and began working his pussy open. N'Jadaka pulled him down into a kiss and tasted himself on his tongue. “I–” N'Jadaka tried to say but Damisa-Sarki started working his clit again.

 

When he deemed him open enough Damisa-Sarki pulled his drenched fingers and another orgasm out of N'Jadaka. Pleasured tears filled his eyes and he tried to catch a glimpse of the man he loved but there was only the Child of Bast; Damisa-Sarki, the Panther, and he closed his eyes to truth as he throbbed for him. He felt the spongy head of a cock against his soaked lips and opened his legs further.

 

He'd take it. His father was right, this chance only happened so many times and he'd take the Child of Bast inside of him and have a piece of him forever. His own womb would ripen with the gift from Bast through the Panther as his father had laid with Damisa-Sarki in his time in this very room.

 _Under the eye of_ _Damisa-Sarki_   _all shall prosper,_ N'Jadaka recited the prayer to himself and the fat head of Damisa-Sarki's cock plunged into him.

 

 _“T'Challa_.” He gasped unable to pretend and Damisa-Sarki worried his neck with his teeth and slid his dick out. He grabbed N'Jadaka's hips and felt along the scars as he rose up and away from him. N'Jadaka closed his eyes when the warmth of the other body lifted off of him. He didn't want to see Damisa-Sarki. _He wanted T'Challa_. He wanted look into his eyes and see _him._ He wanted him to say his name and–

 

“N'Jadaka?” T'Challa said as he buried himself back inside of his cunt. “N'Jadaka is that you?”

 

N'Jadaka's eyes opened and Bast had granted his prayer.  T'Challa smiled down at him in confusion as the trance cleared from his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I–” N'Jadaka started but T'Challa twisted his hips in a shallow circle churning up the cum in N'Jadaka's cunt.

 

N'Jadaka gasped as T'Challa thrust into him and his dick dragged along the walls of his pussy. He clenched around the thick length as much as his could but T'Challa's dick was  thick. N'Jadaka looked down to where T'Challa's warm cock was rocking up into his pussy. T'Challa's stomach clenched as he chuckled and N'Jadaka groaned as his cock flexed inside of him with it. “I must say this is quite a surprise, cousin,” T'Challa said as he pulled N'Jadaka closer and his dick sank deeper into him. “You always seemed so against this part of the sacraments.”

 

“Glory to Bast,” N'Jadaka sobbed as his walls seized around T'Challa's cock in his third orgasm. “Fuck. If I knew you would wreck this pussy up this good cuz we would have _been_ fucking.”

 

“Really?” T'Challa said pushing N'Jadaka's thighs higher. “I did not know you felt that way.”

 

T'Challa hooked one of N'Jadaka's thighs over his hip and ran his hand over the soaked hair on N'Jadaka's pussy before he started working his clit. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” N'Jadaka cried as T'Challa started pounding into him. “How – Fuck. How are,” T'Challa changed angles and the sped of his hand and N'Jadaka cried out as he gushed around him again. “How are you able to talk. You wearing me the fuck out.”

 

“Is it too much?” T'Challa asked as he began to slow down.

 

N'Jadaka scowled and reached down to grab a handful of his ass. “You slow down and I'll kill you.”

 

T'Challa smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “Okay, but only if I get to taste you again.”

 

“You can eat my pussy whenever you want, cuz.” N'Jadaka groaned as T'Challa pulled out and put him on all fours. N'Jadaka arched his back and T'Challa ran his hands over the sweat-slick scars on his back before he leaned down and slipped his tongue back into N'Jadaka's folds.

“Fuck,” N'Jadaka groaned as T'Challa soothed the hot, swollen lips before leaning back and pressing back up into him. “Fuck.”

 

“I will have to take you up on that,” T'Challa said as he pulled N'Jadaka down as he thrust up into him. N'Jadaka's eyes rolled back into his head as he came again. T'Challa rolled his hips over and over as he eased into where N'Jadaka was red, delicate and tender.

“But I believe we are here for a reason.” T'Challa reminded him but N'Jadaka was too loose-limbed and well fucked under him to respond. He smiled and kissed his back as he pulled his pussy wider over his cock and he started riding his cunt in earnest.

 

N'Jadaka twitched open helplessly as T'Challa rocked his cock into him over and over again. _This was the dick of his dreams_ , N'Jadaka thought as T'Challa switched to a series of quick thrusts before lengthening back into long strokes of his cock.

N'Jadaka whimpered as T'Challa reached for his clit again and he gasped wetly through another orgasm. “Fuck, 'Challa,”

 

“I know.” T'Challa said as he flattened them down onto the floor. T'Challa pulled him back into his chest as he plunged back into his flooded cunt. The skin swollen and puffy from the rigor of T'Challa's desire. “It is almost over.” T'Challa said as pulled N'Jadaka's leg over his hip.

 

“Hold on.” T'Challa said as he grabbed N'Jadaka's throat and N'Jadaka came again with a loud, low moan. He reached for T'Challa's arm and held on as he remembered the final step of the ritual.

 

“Here it is.” T'Challa said as he gave quick, punching thrusts into N'Jadaka's pussy. It was gaping and T'Challa's dick was growing to plug it up. He gave one last thrust that almost sent N'Jadaka across the dias as his knot sank into his cousin's cunt.

“Fuck.” T'Challa groaned as his eyes rolled back into his head as his balls began to pulse hot, sticky cum straight into N'Jadaka's womb.

 

N'Jadaka whimpered as he felt T'Challa  come. His powerful cock twitching against all the spots where N'Jadaka's insides were bruised up as it pumped T'Challa's seed deep into his fertile womb. N'Jadaka blushed as T'Challa reached down and cupped where his cock was spilling princes and princesses into him.

T'Challa smirked into his shoulder and spoke into his ear with a rough, gravely voice. “You are clenching me so tightly, N'Jadaka.”

 

N'Jadaka voice cracked on a sigh as T'Challa ran his hand down over where the red and juicy lips of his pussy were stretched wide and loose. T'Challa hushed him as he set his fingers back on N'Jadaka's clit and started to work it again as he gave shallow, hitching thrusts with his hips.

N'Jadaka buried his face into T'Challa's shoulder under his head as his cunt milked his cousin's swollen dick. His lips hungry as they sucked wetly at the thick, thick cock plugging them up for more cum.

T'Challa kissed his sweaty shoulders as he brushed his fingers over N'Jadaka's cunt as he came once more and he shook and sobbed from over stimulation.

 

“T'Challa, please–” N'Jadaka begged.

 

T'Challa swiped a finger over N'Jadaka's cunt and collected their cum and sucked it into his mouth. “It is okay, cousin. I will be ready to continue in a few moments.”

 

“I have never been fucked so good in my life.” N'Jadaka groaned as he wiped away his tears. “You tore my shit up, cuz. If I would have known you could beat this pussy up like that I would have snuck in yo bed all them times I was thinking about it.”

 

T'Challa slapped his ass. “Stop or I might not give you time to rest.”

 

“Shit, I can't walk right now anyway,” N'Jadaka said around a groan as he tried to move his cramping legs. He couldn't.  “I think I'm fucking dehydrated." N'Jadaka licking over his dry lips. "I'm surprised I got any water left in my body. I think you sucked most of it out of my pussy.”

 

“As I said before I am always available to, uh, 'suck on your pussy,' as much as you'd like N'Jadaka.” T'Challa said and N'Jadaka laughed, doubling over around T'Challa's cock as it continued to pulse in him. “What? That is how you say it, yeah?”

 

N'Jadaka laughed. “Stick to your strengths, Damisa-Sarki.”

 

“I suppose I can make it up to you by making love to you, this time.” T'Challa said as his cock slipped out of N'Jadaka's creamy hole.

 

“Man, no!” N'Jadaka laughed as T'Challa grabbed his thighs. “I can't fuck again for like a week.”

 

“Ah,” T'Challa said as he spread his legs and lowered himself to where N'Jadaka was hot and filthy inside. “Perhaps just my tongue?”

 

“Huh?” N'Jadaka said as T'Challa began lapping their cum out of him. “By Bast, you nasty mother fucker–”

 

Nine months later N'Jadaka gives birth to a prince.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damisa-Sarki (n. Wakandan)- Literally 'The Panther.' The Wakandan name for the warrior shaman of Bast, and the protector of Wakanda the Black Panther. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please kudos, comment, and leave a nice message in your bookmarks. I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Also please go follow panthersinwakanda for more great T'Jadaka content!


End file.
